¡Basta Ya!
Bats '''es la única canción en el séptimo episodio de la cuarta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, la cual tiene el mismo nombre del episodio, es cantada principalmente por Applejack y Fluttershy con el resto de las demás protagonistas que se unen cantandola más tarde. Fue escrita por Daniel Ingram y Merriwether Williams. Según Meghan McCarthy, Ingram "golpeó" ligeramente en su interior Danny Elfman para el episodio. (Hay un error cuando el murciélago escupe la manzana,y cuando Apple jack la va a pisar aparece parada Letra :Applejack' ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eating every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :'Fluttershy' ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we ponies do :'Applejack' ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :'Fluttershy' ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :'Applejack' ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :'Fluttershy' ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :'Applejack' ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :'Rarity' ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :'Dash' ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :'Applejack' ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them :'excepto Fluttershy' ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :'Applejack' ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack! Traducción Español :'Applejack' ::Esos vampiros te darán un susto ::Comiendo manzanas de día y de noche ::Descansan un minuto ::Tal vez tres ::Luego están comiendo cada manzana ::En tú árbol de manzana ::Ellos no se preocupan por nada ::Ni nada de nada ::No, nada ::Excepto traer la destrucción sobre el huerto :'Fluttershy' ::Ahora espera un minuto, hay otra cara de esto ::Y si no los defiendo, entonces sería negligente ::Estos murciélagos son mamás y papás también ::Ellos cuidan a sus crías también, al igual que lo hacemos los ponis :'Applejack' ::Oh, dame un respiro ::Está siendo demasiado amable con esas criaturas ::Tienen una mente de una sola pista ::El huerto no es un restaurante ::Pero ¿alguna vez piensan en lo que otros pueden querer? ::¡No!, ¡No lo hacen! ::Y eso sólo es un hecho ::Estos murciélagos, que simplemente no saben cómo actuar :'Fluttershy' ::Ahí es donde tengo que estar en desacuerdo ::Son leales a su familia ::Difunden las semillas tanto por todas partes :'Applejack' ::Cuando vez uno venir ¡Es mejor correr y esconderse! ::Son grandes, y feos, y malos como el pecado ::¿Quieres ver el estado en el que están mis árboles? :'Fluttershy' ::Ayudan a tus árboles ::Van a crecer más fuertes, más rápido :'Applejack' ::Han convertido mi vida :¡En un desastre total! :'Rarity' ::Bueno, por mi parte, no tengo duda alguna ::Estos parásitos deben ser echados :'Dash' ::Secundo eso, se tienen que ir ::Estos murciélagos, que tienen que salir a la carretera :'Applejack' ::Todo se reduce ::A sólo un simple hecho :'excepto Fluttershy' ::Han cruzado la línea ::Es el momento de luchar contra ellos ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Haz que se vayan y no vuelvan más! ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Haz que se vayan y no vuelvan más! ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Detengan los murciélagos! ::¡Haz que se vayan y no vuelvan! :'Applejack''' ::Sí, todo se reduce, a un solo hecho simple ::Han cruzado la línea ::¡Es el momento de que ataquemos! en:Bats (song) Categoría:Canciones 4ta Temporada Categoría:Canciones